Teru-teru Bozu
by hayytsuharu
Summary: Teru-teru bozu... Sebuah boneka yang digantung untuk memohon hari cerah. Maukah kau membantuku membuatnya, Sensei?


_Teru_ _-_ _teru_ _bozu_ _…_

Boneka untuk memohon hari cerah.

Maukah kau mengajariku cara membuatnya, Sensei?

* * *

 **Fanfiction: Teru-teru Bozu** **© Ha-kun Wasakhowatin / Hatsu to Haru**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** **© Yuusei Matsui**

*. _Gore_ _,_ _sadistic_ _,_ _psycho_ _thing._

*. _Rated_ _T+ (15+)_

 _ _*._ _Do_ _n_ _'t_ _like_ _,_ _don_ _'t_ _read_ _._ _Better_ _click_ _back_ _.__

* * *

Hujan. Di luar hujan. Pagi ini hujan. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku tetap berjalan perlahan, membiarkan tubuhku terguyur perlahan. Tidak peduli secepat apa kau berlari, kau tetap saja akan kebasahan. Usaha itu sia-sia dan menghabiskan tenaga dua kali lipat. Kenapa tidak kau gantung saja _teru_ _-_ _teru_ _bozu_ di ambang jendela kamarmu?

Terlambat. Datang terlambat. Hari ini aku datang terlambat. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Toh aku sudah bersedia datang. Terlambat lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali, bukan? Jadi biarkan aku masuk dan duduk di tempatku seperti biasa.

Karma? Itu namaku. Kau memanggil namaku. Kenapa kau memanggilku terus-menerus? Tidak bisakah kau diam dan kembali bercerita tentang remeh temeh bodoh yang kausebut mengajar? Aku sudah lelah mendengar suaramu yang terus membombardir gendang telingaku.

Tidak bisakah kau diam?

Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan aku seperti murid lainnya?

Kenapa selalu aku?

Berhenti memanggilku.

Berhenti menceramahiku.

Jangan buat aku membenci namaku.

Berhenti.

Aku bilang berhenti.

Berhenti.

Berhenti.

Berhenti. Berhenti.

Berhenti. Berhenti. Berhenti.

Berhenti. Berhenti. Berhenti. Berhenti.

Berhenti berhenti berhenti BERHENTI BERHENTI BERHENTI BERHENTI BERHENTIBERHENTIBERHENTIBERHENTIBERHENTIBERHENTI—

…Benar.

Kalau kau tidak bisa berhenti,

Tinggal aku yang akan menghentikanmu.

Mungkin aku juga bisa membuat hujan berhenti?

Hm…

…Kenapa tidak?

Aku akan menghentikanmu.

Hei, tidakkah seutas kabel putih di dinding putih itu terlalu mencolok?  
Kalau begitu aku akan menyingkirkannya.  
Itu perkara mudah.

Nah, lihat.

Sepertinya benda ini lebih cocok denganmu.  
Aku akan membantumu memakaikannya.  
Jangan banyak bergerak…  
Nanti longgar, lho.

Tuh, 'kan… Longgar…  
Kalau begini, aku harus menarik salah satu ujungnya.  
Tarik… tarik… tarik…

Baguslah kalau kau berhenti mengeluh. Tapi mereka…  
Sstt. Tenanglah sampai kami selesai. Berpura-puralah belajar atau mengerjakan tugas. Kalau kalian ingin ikut bermain dengan kami, tunggu giliran kalian, ya.

Sayangnya hujan di luar masih belum berhenti. Sekarang waktunya menghentikan hujan.

Hei, Sensei... Apa tadi pagi kau kehujanan? Sepertinya tidak. Apa cuma aku yang basah kuyup dan kedinginan? Itu tidak adil, 'kan? Apa kau setega itu pada murid kesayanganmu? Padahal _dulu_ aku percaya padamu.

Oh! Aku tadi melihat banyak sekali _teru_ _-_ _teru_ _bozu_ yang digantung di depan jendela rumah. Kau melihatnya? Ha-ha. Ternyata masih banyak yang percaya pada hal seperti itu. Aku sih skeptis karena belum pernah mencobanya. Tapi sepertinya hari ini hari yang bagus untuk mencobanya. Bantu aku, ya, Sensei~

 _Teru_ _-_ _teru_ _bozu_ itu warnanya putih, 'kan? Putih yang sangat pucat. Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat _teru_ _-_ _teru_ _bozu_ -ku juga putih seperti tali yang kupakai. Mengeluarkan semua air merah ini mungkin? Merahnya seperti rambutku, lho. Tapi ini terlalu besar untuk kuperas. Ah! Kalau ditoreh pasti bisa! Aku akan menoreh di banyak tempat~

 _Teru_ _-_ _teru_ _bozu_ itu ekspresinya tersenyum, 'kan? Senyum manis yang sangat lebar. Entah kenapa, punyaku ini ekspresinya tidak begitu. Bagaimana ini Sensei? Kenapa tidak tersenyum? Haruskah aku membuatmu tersenyum?

Tentu harus.

Kalau tidak, bukan _teru_ _-_ _teru_ _bozu_ namanya. Akan kuukirkan senyum termanis yang pernah kulihat.

Baiklah. Aku sudah selesai membuatnya. Sekarang aku akan mulai menggantungnya. Karena pakaianku masih basah, jadi jangan banyak bergerak agar aku tidak jatuh. Kelas kita lantai 4, ingat?

Wow, Sensei. Sekolah kita memang hebat. Ketinggian ini akan cocok untuk menggantung bonekaku. Aku percaya hujan ini akan segera berganti. Tidak lama lagi sampai aku selesai…

Ya. Sudah. Aku sudah selesai. _Teru_ _-_ _teru_ _bozu_ -ku sudah terikat dengan baik. Sekarang yang harus kulakukan adalah turun dan melihat karyaku dari lapangan. Aku yakin hujannya akan berubah sesampainya aku di bawah.

Hi-hi. Aku sudah di bawah. Aku di tengah lapangan. Aku melihatnya. Bonekaku terlihat jelas sekali!

Benar apa kataku. Hujannya berubah! Aku berhasil!

Hahaha!

Hahahaha!

HAHAHAHAHA!

Kau melihatnya, Sensei?

Kau melihatku?

Dari atas sana apa kau melihatku?

Kau lihat, 'kan?

Hujannya berubah!

Airnya jadi warna merah!

HAHAHAHA!

Lihat!

Kau lihat, 'kan?

 _Teru_ _-_ _teru_ _bozu_ -ku?

* * *

FIN

* * *

Apa yang sudah kubuat? -_-  
Remidinya jangan banyak-banyak, dong, Sensei...


End file.
